Wildest Dreams
by Tboy1971
Summary: Famous actor Sherlock Holmes, may get more than he expects, when he meets his new co-star Molly Hooper. Can he keep those walls up forever? One bitten, twice shy. AU.


It's an au, my first Sherlolly multi chapter story. It's inspired by the video of Taylor Swift's song Wildest Dreams, so thanks for the inspiration and title of the fic.

Sherlock Holmes world famous actor, known to be the best and can cut his co stars with a look and deduction. He has been burned in the past and wary of those around him. However, a new film brings a new person into his life, the sweet and hard working Molly Hooper.

As always the characters are not mine but ACD and Mofftiss got there first, most gratefully and allow us to play in their sandbox.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That's a wrap! Thanks everybody for a great job." He heard the director call out to the occupants of the film studio.

Finally! He thought to himself.

He was glad the film had wrapped, it had been a long 7 months due to the green screen effects and the motion capture work. Having to go back and fore. Working a television project at the same time. But, it was done and he could finally have a break.

Whilst work was his main driving force and what he lived for, he was ready to go home.

London! He mused to himself, it was like a warm blanket to him, it was his comfort.

He could not wait. He had missed it.

Home.

Ahh, Baker Street. He continued to reflect what Home, meant to him.

However, now filming was wrapped, Sherlock realised the need to say his thank you's to the crew and his co stars.

It had taken a bit of work and effort, but, John had eventually ingrained into him after his first few films, the need to stop being the rude, arrogant and selfish man he was. Sherlock had improved over the years, becoming less conceited, but could still be his former self at times.

Since those early days starting out, through theatre, television and radio. All the varied roles over the years. He was now world renowned and successful. Award winning and considered one of the best actors of his generation.

However, Sherlock was still a private man, he dealt well with the whole being recognised and known everywhere he went, because he would generally get the pick of roles. Because of his work ethic and the need for constant stimulation, he put up with any intrusion in his life.

Whilst musing over all these things, he suddenly thought...

Bloody hell!

I have that other movie! Starting in 3 weeks, He thought as he ran his hands through his hair frustratedly.

He then remembered it was only about 4 months of filming. It was a good meaty role. A private investigator in a film noir setting. He was ready to outshine everyone too, he knew some of the cast, but as been busy hadn't discussed who would be occupying all the other roles.

That was part of the enjoyment for him on set, knowing he was the best and making sure everyone knew it as well. He was the main star after all.

As Sherlock, continued to say his thank you's to the cast and crew. He realised he would need to check with John his manager for the last 8 years. About the more minutiae details and start to learn his lines.

Sherlock was looking forward to the role, as a PI. He had always had a good eye and skill for figuring things out. Being able to see beyond the obvious, since he was young. But, many school friends didn't like that and he got beaten up a few times at school. However he soon learned to protect himself and got himself mentally strong and physically fit.

Actually, he was a proficient fighter and he could handle a sword well too, he had training for a medieval film a while back. Not that he could use the sword at school, as much as he would have liked to skewer, some students as well as teachers.

whilst he could have gone into a job, helping the police or the government, Sherlock had found acting by chance.

He was working on a project and had to pretend he liked this girl to get some info on her boss. when she had realised it was all an act on Sherlock's part, she told him he should get into acting as he was pretty realistic, plus he was gorgeous.

It left him something to think on. although the next thing he knew Janine had given a man called John his information. John was a manager for a few actors and was pretty successful at getting them jobs. They met up, got on well and the rest is history, as they say.

But, as Sherlock got more successful and needed more time devoted to managing home. John had delegated his other clients to his sister Harry, as it was a family run management firm. Additionally, they had become firm friends and therefore, John was a bale to work at maintaining and promoting Sherlock's career, including running his website.

Sherlock had heard the rumours about him and John, due to travelling everywhere together for a couple of years. But he couldn't care less. However, after but the whole saga and affair with Irene Adler those rumours had stopped.

Sherlock smirked to himself about how happy John had been, when him and Irene had hit the headlines. But it was brief and she had used him. So he had vowed never again. Sherlock Holmes would never be compromised or used by a woman again. This, his work become his mistress.

John had tried to encouragement him to not be once bitten, twice shy. But used the old adage plenty more fish in the sea.

However, as he had never met anyone to make him feel any different and he was not going to be fooled again. The arrogance or his pride had been badly knocked, perhaps one day but not sure who could ever earn his trust.

As he had completed the circuit of the film set and John had organised gifts from him through his PA Anthea, he headed towards his trailer to pack up his personal belongings and wait on his car to take him to his hotel for the night. Anthea had already arranged his flight for the next day, the director had explained that after the few takes today, filming would be completed and it would be the editing and graphics turns.

He didn't know if it ever would be and loath to admit it, it made him sad to think not.

But, as he left an hour later and towards his next destination, it was a new start and thus…The stage was set and the curtain would rise.


End file.
